Propaganda
by Grey-Dawn55
Summary: The title says it all. Sucky summary, I know, it will get better. Later on in the story, maybe some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy this story. Review if you want to.**

Chapter One: Starlight

She gazed up at the stars. Recently receiving her Hogwarts letter, she was waiting for the next day, when she would go.

Her name?

Miss Olivia Pomegranate.

She had flaming red hair, freckles, green eyes, and purple glasses. She was kind, but could be fierce when protecting friends.

Noticing a shooting star, Olivia made a wish. She lived in Privet Drive, across the street from the Dursleys. The next day, Olivia would have to pack up and leave to Hogwarts. She looked to her bedroom. She would miss it and its sweet smells in the morning.

She would miss the birds chirping and the leaky window. On snowy days, when she awoke, there would be snow in her room. She wouldn't have to go outside.

Now that would all change. Olivia went to her bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, her journey would begin.

**This story is going to get darker later on. After learning the meaning of the word "Propaganda" I had to write this story. What better to make it about than Harry Potter? If you don't like the story, tell me, and I can take it off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I had some writer's block, not sure what to do next. Then I remembered what my idea was. So here it is. Enjoy. :D**

**-Grey-Dawn55 ;)**

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

Olivia gazed out the train window. The weather, although it was autumn, was humid. Agitated, Olivia opened the window and felt a cool breeze blow her hair back.

She was on the Hogwarts Express. It had been hard saying farewell to her parents. They kept telling her not to end up like her brother Henry.

Henry Pomegranate had attended Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But at the school, he had accidently cast an explosion spell, which ended up being fatal. Not only to him, but to other children.

In short, he screwed up.

Olivia, lost in her thoughts and memories, did not notice a boy with black hair, glasses, and a strange lightning scar sit next to her.

Olivia gasped and spun around. "Oh," she said, shakily. "Hello." The boy smiled. "Hey," he said. "I'm Harry Potter."

Harry Potter. The name clicked in Olivia's brain. After thinking for a moment, her eyes lit up. "_The _Harry Potter? You were my brother Henry's idol—" She stopped herself. Harry smiled. "I never knew I was someone's _idol,_" he smiled again. "Can I meet your brother?"

Olivia's eyes swam with tears. One managed to escape and fell to the seat she was sitting on. "Henry's dead," she whispered. "From an…accident." Harry put his arm around Olivia. "It'll be okay," he murmured. "It'll be okay." Olivia took a deep breath. "Thank you," she muttered. "You _are _noble." She could have sworn she saw Harry blush.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy with a pale face and blonde hair fell into the small "room" that Olivia and Harry were sitting in on the train. (**No idea what the "room" is called in a train. LOL.**)

"Hi!" he cried. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I heard Harry Potter was on the train!" Harry and Olivia stared at him. The boy laughed, weakly. "Sorry to not introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy." Olivia managed a giggle. "In Latin, doesn't that mean 'dragon dirt?'" she asked. Draco stiffened. "What if it does?"

Harry smiled. "You're welcome to sit here, Draco," he said. "Maybe you can tell me a bit about Hogwarts," then Harry turned to Olivia. "You too."

About a moment later, two people burst in the "room." It was a boy and a girl. The girl had curly brown hair and the boy had red hair and freckles. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "This is Ron Weasley. I'm afraid to say, a boy named Neville has lost his—hey it's Harry Potter!" Pushing Ron aside, Hermione sat next to Draco, admiring Harry from across the "room."

Olivia couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. After all, Hermy, or whatever her name was, was flirting with Harry.

Olivia sighed. Not even the cool breeze could calm her now. Feeling angry, Olivia closed her eyes. With Hermione talking the whole time, this could be a long trip.

**AH-HA! I HAVE AN IDEA! YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEES! WOOOOOT! *cough* Rant over. Olivia is jealous. YAY! What will happen next? :O**

**-Grey-Dawn55**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY MERLIN (OMM) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS SO FAR! PadfootGredLover628, yes, it is in first year. KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare, sorry you had to clean your room/compartment. Anyways, speech over, thank you everyone! You are awesome! AAAAH!**

**-Grey-Dawn55 (I like skittles)**

Chapter Three: House

By the time the four had gotten to Hogwarts, Hermione was finally done talking, quietly reading a book. Meanwhile, Draco kept asking Harry questions. As for Olivia, she stared out the window.

She jumped when she heard a voice screech, "GET OFF THE FREAKING TRAIN!" Olivia, Harry, Draco, and Hermione, ran off the train, panicky.

Eventuarly, (led by a half-giant who called himself Hagrid, who Harry seemed happy to see) everyone made it into the Great Hall.

Suddenly, an ugly hat appeared in front of the hall. "This hat can tell which house you'll be in," said Severus Snape. "Hurry up. My butterbeer will get cold."

As suddenly as it appeared, the hat began to break into song,

"_You may belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where they are not brave at heart,_

_Their double dares, brain nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just not loyal,_

_Those impatient Hufflepuffs are poo,_

_And unafraid of soil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you really even have a mind,_

_Where those witless and still learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your evil friends,_

_Those cunning folk eat lots of beans,_

_To achieve their deadly ends._

_So put me on!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the thinking cap!_

"Potter, Harry!"

Several murmurs were heard around the room. "Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?"

The Sorting Hat sat on Harry's head for a moment, before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Cheers were heard from the Gryffindor table. "We got Potter!" Fred cried, shaking Harry's hand.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!" ("Dammit," murmured Ron)

"Pomegranate, Olivia!"

Olivia placed the cap on her head. _How hard, _the cap said in her mind. _Even harder than Harry Potter! Shall I put you in Hufflepuff? No…Ravenclaw? …Hell no. What about Slytherin…nah. Looks like…_

"Gryffindor!"

Olivia smiled and ran up to Harry, sitting next to him.

After the ceremony, a wizard (the headmaster) said a few words, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" followed by thousands of cheers from the students.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked Harry. Harry shrugged, the beginning of a laugh forming on his face.

"Let's eat!" Ron's brother, Percy, shouted.

Percy sat next to Olivia, Harry on her other side. As Harry dived into his mashed potatoes, Percy leaned near Olivia and winked. "I'm a prefect," he said, a smug grin on his face. "Nice to meet you." Olivia stared at him. "Nice to meet you too," she growled, coldly. "I don't know what a prefect is, but I don't like the sound of it." Percy snorted. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm perfect," he snapped. "I'm leaving."

"Good riddens," Harry muttered in Olivia's ear. "I thought he'd never leave."

**Whew! It's done! The song was a parody of the original, ok? I hope you like it! Thanks,**

**-Grey-Dawn55 (I like skittles)**


End file.
